


Taking My Time On My Ride

by LankyHemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airport, Cake - Freeform, Fluff, Give it a shot pretty please, I blame tumblr for this, I'm horrible at tagging bleh, M/M, Probably going to be some smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankyHemmo/pseuds/LankyHemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Great. My flight's delayed for 2 fucking hours.' Luke thought to himself. He wanted to get home, his mother would probably be worried sick about him.</p><p>Looking around the seating area, he found an empty set. Luke sat down next to a Kiwi boy with raven hair. </p><p>OR</p><p>Luke meets Calum on a flight back to Australia, and things happen when they both get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm starting a new cake fic, because to be honest, the one I'm writing at the moment is kind of boring to me at the moment. I plan for this to be a longer story, but who knows. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story ;3

Luke waltzed to Gate B11 in LAX. He had been here to have some free time away from his usual surroundings. Don't get Luke wrong, he loves Sydney to death, but I think everyone can agree on one topic. A change of scenery is good for everyone.

The blonde looked at one of the screens that showed the incoming flights, and sighed. 

'Great. My flight's delayed for 2 fucking hours.' Luke thought to himself. He wanted to get home, his mother would probably be worried sick about him.

Looking around the seating area, he found an empty seat. Luke sat down next to a Kiwi boy with raven hair. 

Luke's mouth formed a little 'o' as he scanned the boy over without him being seen. The boy had a Blink-182 shirt on, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a snapback.

He looked like trouble.

Then again, Luke loved trouble. Always has. He stiffened and stopped breathing as he heard the boy's voice next to him.

"I see you checking me out, Blondie."

Luke could  _hear_ the smirk in the boy's 7 words. Shit. He'd been caught. And there was nothing he could do either.

"O-Oh, sorry, I-I just lik-"

"Relax, Blondie, it's not a big deal. I don't mind," The raven haired 19 year old spoke, "I'm Calum by the way." Calum added. 

"Luke." A smiling blonde boy responded with maybe a little _too_ much energy. "So, you like Blink too?" 

Calum simply hummed. "They're amazing." 

 _Why does he look so familiar? I swear I've seen him before._  Luke thought. "Are you from Sydney, or are you visiting?" He had to know

"Live there. People here said I have an accent. Do I?" Calum said. 

"Not that I can tell, no. Then again, I have the same accent so I'm not quite sure." Luke replied. 

Luke stiffled a yawn, and Calum yawned after Luke. That gave him butterflies because yawns were contagious to people you have a connection with. 

"It's quite late, I think I'm going to sleep here for a bit." Luke's eyelids were starting to close and his head was lolling to the side.

"Okay. I'll wake you up when they're boarding." Was the last thing Luke heard before the darkness took him into unconsciousness.


	2. They Say, Stay In Your Lane Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sucky in my opinion lol (Title is from 'Lane Boy' by Twenty Øne Piløts)

Luke felt his eyes snap open at the vigourous shaking he was recieving from Calum. "What do you want?" The blonde asked, still in a daze from being woken up.

"We're boarding. Up you go." Calum pushed Luke up, and honestly, Luke would've never gotten up if it wasn't for Calum. 

Calum actually had to catch Luke a few times, because he was stumbling around like a drunken sailor. The Kiwi thought it was adorable how cute Luke was with a slight bedhead, and the stumbling made it cuter.

He would never admit that though.

When the sleepy blonde gave the airport worker his boarding pass, he gave Calum a salute. He would probably never see that boy again and it actually upset him. 

He walked down the what seemed like endless tunnel, and reached the plane. He was in the back. Thank God.

Luke _hated_ flying. He had been told to get seats in the back of a plane, because those were the safest if they were to crash.

'Aisle 28 Seat E' Luke voiced his location in his head while he walked throught the sea of chairs and bodies.

Once he reached his aisle, he looked up at the little sign that showed the seat chart. 

**{E - Window Seat} {F - Middle Seat} {D - Aisle Seat}**

Oh hell yes. He got the window seat. Luke's favorite. 

Calum wasn't too far behind Luke when he stepped into the plane. Calum walked to his aisle and looked at the tiny sign Luke had looked at, not even two minutes ago.

When he looked down at his seat, he saw a familiar face he hadn't expected to see.

"Luke?"

The blonde's head snapped up and stared at the black haired bay with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey, Calum!" Luks said happily. He needed some company to endure this flight. 

Calum sat down next to him and they talked about random things like bands, ice cream, pizza, really weird things.

"Hello. This is your pilot speaking. The flight will be off the runway within 5 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts. Enjoy the flight." The intercom went off with a click. 

"Yeah, like I can enjoy being in a fucking airplane." Luke mittered, just audible for Calum to hear.

"Don't like planes 'm guessing?" Calum said, genuinely concernered. 

"Nope. I-" Luke whimpered before he could finish his sentence, and curled up into a ball the best he could, as the plane sped up and left the ground.

"Hey you'll be alright. Flying is the safest way of traveling." Calum said rubbing his palm against Luke's back trying to soothe the younger boy. 

Luke finally calmed down and fell asleep with Calum by his side. His head lolled onto Calum's shoulder, but he didn't mind. He usually would've been irritated with the person, but Luke was different.

Calum laid his head on Luke's and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams." After those words slipped out of his mouth, he was asleep breathing in the scent of Luke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to stay a Luke girl when I was writing this


	3. Somebody Catch My Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update -_- I wanted to update sooner, but things happened and writers block ^^; But I'm back! (Title is from Goner by Twenty Øne Piløts)

 Calum awakened to hear a slight whining noise coming from the side of him. It wasn't loud, but audible enough for him to hear it.

His skin paled a bit when he looked beside him.

A shivering Luke was crying and looking out the window. That wasn't the best choice he had made considering that A. He had a fear of heights, and B. He didn't like flying and had a fear of planes. 

"Are you okay, Luke?" Calum worried for Luke. He might have anxiety and not know it, or something and flying might make it worse. 

"'M f-fine. I just d-don't like flying." Luke sobbed. He really wished the flight was over. 

"You'll be okay. Listen to me, the flight is over in 10 more minutes. That's what the flight attendant just said. Do you think you can make it?" Calum asked in a gentle tone.

Luke just barely shook his head and layed his head on Calum's chest. The boy with raven black hair simply put his arm around Luke and stroked his thigh.

 

 

~OoO~

10 minutes later, just as the flight attendant had said, they were landing. 

"Hey, Luke, we made it." Calum said with a soft smile. 

"Please keep your seatbelts on through taxi. The plane will be unloading shortly. The local time in Sydney, Australia is 2:17 PM. Welcome, everyone." One if the many attendants had said into the speaker.

Luke smiled at the thought of being home after a week in California. He missed everything here. Even his annoying brothers, Jack and Ben.

"Pst. Luke we're leaving." Calum gestured with a nod of his head to get up. 

"O-Oh yeah sorry." 

"Not a problem."

Luke followed Calum all the way out to the baggage claim. They talked and Luke never wanted it to end. But, as fate would have it, Calum grabbed his bag first.

"Well, I'll be on my way. It was fun talking with you Luke." Calum sighed. 

As soon as the 19 year old started to walk away, Luke had to the courage to ask, "Hey, can we trade numbers?" 

"For sure!" 

They gave each other their phones and put in their numbers.

"Well, _now_ I'll be on my way." Calum chuckled. 

Luke waved as he saw the boy he wanted _so_ bad, walk away. The blonde got his bag and walked the other way. He walked the other direction, never to see Calum again

_Or so he thought._


	4. Holding onto a broken and empty heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh writer's block sucks.

Luke stood outside the airport wishing to get the building out of sight. He wanted to forget about Calum, because he knew, he wouldn't stop thinking about him if he didn't. Luckily, he saw Michael, his best friend, driving his beat up green truck. the vehicle stopped and Luke walked straight over to the passanger seat. As soon as she got his bag in the tiny back seats of the truck and shut the door, Michael sped out of the pickup area. 

"How was your trip to LA, mate?" Luke shrugged. "It was alright. LA was fun and all, but Sydney is my home." Luke said, his voice flat. He missed home. But most of all, he missed Calum. "Ah. I see what you mean." Was all Michael said as he focused on the road.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Luke's house. "I'll see you around, Hemmings." Michael said with a smile. "Not if I can avoid you, Clifford" Michael chuckled "Yeah, okay good luck with that. I bet you'll call me as soon as I drive away." With his bag in hand, Luke waved as Michael sped off down the street. 

Luke walked up the stairs to his house. He fished out the keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door. As soon as he stepped inside, he could hear the familiar voices that belonged to his brothers.

"Fuck you. I won that game! You big cheater!" 

"You call skill cheating?"

"Skill? You call hitting my controller out of my hand skill?"

"It's called multitasking dumbass."

"I'll show you multitasking while I beat the crap out of you!"

"I dare you to try, Ben." 

"Well, hello to you guys too." Luke said trying to keep his smile under control. "Hey, Lukey you're back!" Jack said. Jack walked over and gave him a bear hug. "I missed you, little bro!" "I can't breathe." Jack let go of his little brother and Ben just nodded his head at Luke. "Well if you excuse me, I'm going to go and change up in my room." Luke said already walking up the steps into his room. 

He unlocked his phone to see that he had a text from Michael.

**To: Luke**

_hey, guess what hemmings_

 

**To: Michael**

_look who misses me, clifford awwww ;)_

 

**To: Luke**

_youre so mean, hemmings_

 

**To: Michael**

_i know i am haha anyways what do you want_

 

**To: Luke**

_we're going to a party saturday night!!! :)_

 

**To: Michael**

_but you know i dont do parties :(_

 

**To: Luke**

_yeah but this one will be fun! i promise!_

 

**To: Michael**

_alright alright whos house is it at_

 

**To: Luke**

_some guy named calums house_  

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Feel free to comment ;) I don't bite!


End file.
